


Reunion Revelations

by ITZtigress3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Make Outs, Mechanic Dean, November 2020, School Reunion, Some Fluff, Writer Cas, couples prompt, dance, human!Cas, human!dean, mentions of past abusive relationship, slight domestic abuse, things happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITZtigress3/pseuds/ITZtigress3
Summary: Prompt: Character A(Castiel) and B(Dean) go to a school dance together because they have no one else. Things…happen.Written for the November 2020 One Shot contest.Thanks to Koolies20 for the help and edits on this. :)Also - At the moment I am tentatively planning to make this into a larger piece.As always: Comments are appreciated and liked! Especially since Supernatural fanfic is new to me.And I also contemplated waiting because the tears are still fresh from the last episode :(
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 8
Collections: Destiel Instagram One Shot Contest - November 2020





	Reunion Revelations

Monday, After 4 pm.

It had been a long day at the shop! Between taking care of paperwork, scheduling and payroll and then working on the vehicles themselves. I was looking forward to five when we closed. The other employees were more than capable of handling the vehicles I had, but some customers wanted only me to touch their cars. Some, like me, owned classic cars. My 1967 Chevrolet Impala was in perfect condition both inside and under the hood. So, I understood why some wanted me to handle it. Currently I had several here and it meant I was busy all day.

It was approaching five now and I’d sent the employees home already, their tasks done for the day. I was considering locking the doors fifteen minutes early when I saw the red vehicle pull in. I recognized the vehicle as belonging to a customer, Charlie Bradbury. She wasn’t due in today though. I got up and walked out, seeing Cas getting out of the passenger side. I could hear some of their conversation.

“Charlie, I don’t want to go.”

“You should Cas; it’ll be good for you.”

“I don’t believe it will. I don’t have a suitable date and I don’t want them to keep up the same antics from back then.”

“You may find your one and only there.”

Cas huffed. “Not likely. I didn’t have many people I wanted to be around then.”

I could almost see the eye roll she gave him. “I’m not giving up.”

“I’m sure you won’t, but I need to go. He closes soon.”

“Bye bitch.”

Cas looked exasperated when he turned to me, realizing I was outside and within hearing range.

“Hello Dean.”

“Hello Cas, I tried to call you earlier.”

“I’ve been very busy with editors; I didn’t get your message until we were almost here.”

“Not a problem. Actually, the part did make it and I was able to get it fixed for you today.”

“Great! Now I won’t have to hear her consistent reminders. She was gleeful when I said I may need her assistance another week.”

I laughed. “She can be a bit of a nagger, but she does it with good intentions. I am also sure she’ll find some other way to remind you. Come on in and we’ll get things squared away.”

He followed me inside and we handled the bill for this particular fix. I also went over some future maintenance requirements and suggested some cosmetic ones as well. We were almost done with the recommendations when Charlie called him; clearly she was not giving up on whatever it was she was trying to get him to do.

“Charlie, I don’t want to go alone. It’s been ten years and I just don’t want to be there. I’ve got to go.”

I raised a brow, ten years was a specific number and it made me wonder what she was attempting to convince him to do or attend. I waited until he had hung the phone up to look at him.

“If you don’t mind me being nosey. Ten years is a pretty specific time frame, what is she trying to get you to do?”

“We both received invitations to our tenth high school reunion. She wants me to go and is trying desperately to convince me. However, I see no point in going.”

“Were your fellow classmates that bad?”

He appeared thoughtful. “Some were indeed bad. My sexuality was an issue and I tried hiding it but couldn’t. It’s not just that though, I don’t want to be there alone either.”

“So find a date.”

“I would, if I knew anyone single and willing to go.”

I got his car keys from my lock box and laid them on the counter. “When is the reunion?”

“This Saturday, hence why finding a date may not be that easy.”

“Well, that is a short time away.”

“Yes, this is why her constant reminders are becoming more frequent.”

“So, if you had a date, would you go?”

His eyes said he was considering it. “Perhaps. But I don’t see that happening.”

I’m not sure where it came from. “If you want to go then I’ll go with you. That way you won’t be alone, and it will shut Charlie up.”

I flashed him my winning smile as well.

He blinked twice. “Y..You would?”

I looked into his vibrantly blue eyes. I have loved his eyes since the moment I met him. I’d never seen anyone with eyes like his.

“Yes. I do agree with Charlie, you’re a famous writer. Go, prove them all wrong.”

He seemed genuinely shocked. “I’m…”

“Don’t worry Cas, think about it. If you really do want to go, then I will attend with you. Just, let me know before Friday.”

“Okay.” He said.

He even smiled a bit. So, I took him to his car so he could head home.

There weren’t many individuals that knew my sexual preferences, I was bi-sexual. I had certainly noticed Cas before and I was sure a few times he had flirted with me. His bright blue eyes, toned body that he hid with trench coats, the untamed dirty blonde hair, thighs I wanted to bite, and an ass I totally enjoyed anytime he walked away and those gorgeous lips of his. I wondered what they tasted like.

But, aside from the slight flirty movements, I wasn’t sure how he felt about me. Yet, I was willing to go with him if he truly wanted to go but wanted someone to attend with.

*Cas* Thursday, 6 pm.

Charlie had not let up and I’d finally told her I would go. I neglected to mention that Dean had volunteered to go with me. Truthfully, I never expected that! Sure, I’d seen some flirty smiles and some twinkles in his emerald green eyes. But as far as I knew, Dean’s preference was women. Despite how totally hot he was I didn’t think anyone would find me that attractive. I was not Dean. I had some meat on my bones, I had plain features and who wanted a writer?

However, I did sometimes want to see him and therefore I would ‘create’ a problem with my car just so I could. Most of the time it was minor crap, something I could easily fix in case he wasn’t there. Today though, I was not stopping by for my car. I parked and it took a few moments to steel my nerves before I went inside, asking the blonde behind the counter if Dean was in.

She said he was in the garage. He had his own building where the expensive classic cars went and where he worked on them. I went there but didn’t see him anywhere.

“Hello? Dean?”

I heard something roll and then he was standing up and good god. He had on blue jeans and a blue button up with Winchester Motors on one side and his name on the other; he was covered in grease and dirt! He was so damn hot that I had to mentally calm myself down before I felt I could be prepared to even approach this subject.

“Cas! I wasn’t expecting you today.”

“I...uh…”

I ran my hand through my ruffled hair, shit I didn’t expect this to be this hard! It wasn’t a date or anything. I was hesitating and he took advantage and closed the gap, leaving just a few feet between us. It really showed how dirty he was, greasy hand prints on his pants and smeared across his cheek. He was at least wiping his hands on a blue towel.

“Everything okay Cas? Did something go wrong with your car?”

“No. It’s running perfectly. I just…Are you still free this Saturday?”

I just needed to bite the bullet and do this! He smiled and it reached his eyes. I swear my heart melted a little.

“I am free Saturday. I assume you’ve decided to attend your reunion?”

“I did. Yes. I just hoped you could still go.”

“I’ll go with you Castiel. No problems. Is it a black tie event?”

“No. The invitation does not indicate to dress that way. Casual should be fine.”

“Good, I don’t own a tux anyway.”

We both laughed and I was glad for the humor. There was a moment of questions such as where it was, what time, and the normal but I hesitated and he smiled.

“Do you have a request?”

“I do actually…would you mind driving your Impala?”

“Is that what you’d like? Show up in style?”

“Yes, please.”

“I’ll pick you up at six-thirty on Saturday. I have your address on file.”

“I will see you then.”

He smiled and I headed out, feeling like my heart was going to hammer out of my chest. I just had to remind myself this wasn’t a date, this was just him being nice and attending with me.

Saturday: 5:30 pm

I hadn’t told Charlie that Dean would be coming with me; I figured I would surprise her at least once. But I was nervous. It had been a little while since I’d dated anyone and I wasn’t sure what this was really, but it made me nervous because what if I overstepped some boundary?

I laid out and then changed the outfit I know a dozen times, even now I wasn’t sure but I had to shower and get cleaned up. I shaved and tried to do something with my hair but it just did its own thing. I’d gone with black dress pants that weirdly seemed to be tighter around my thighs, had I gained weight? I hoped not. I had my white t-shirt and then a blue and white checked shirt and I went with a black dress coat over it. I was about to get my wallet when the doorbell rang. I went to get it, expecting it to be Dean and it was.

I had the hello dean in my mind, but the moment my eyes landed on him they vanished. He looked so handsome and so hot. The dark jeans he chose hugged every place that it needed to, fuck I was done for already. The button up gray and white vertical striped shirt made him appear taller and that leather jacket was criminal. His eyes sparkled in the light of the porch.

“You are very punctual.”

_What the fuck?! Had I just said that?!_

“You look amazing Castiel.”

A moment later I saw the slight blush rise in his cheeks and I smiled some. Neither of us seemed to have the right words right away.

“Thank you Dean, you look amazing as well. I’m ready; I just need to grab my wallet.”

He stepped inside for a few moments while I got the items I needed. He seemed to appraise my small one bedroom apartment.

“It’s very modern. Not quite sure I expected this from you.”

“I prefer rustic but this was all that was available when I moved.”

“It works.”

As we walked to his car I groaned internally, those pants fit so damn well. He held the car door open and I smiled.

“You may spoil me.”

“It’s proper, holding doors.”

I have always loved his car. I couldn’t imagine any better way to get in it. I also knew that this car would impress several old classmates. It seemed shallow but I didn’t care. I watched him move around the car and another shift when he got in. The car purred with me when he cranked it up.

The actual drive was very awkward, I wasn’t sure what to talk about or expect. But, he was quick to get the door once we arrived, even if he parked the car himself.

“They did have a valet.”

“Oh no, Baby isn’t driven by any valet. I don’t even let Sam drive her.”

I’d seen Sam a few times at the garage, his younger brother who was super tall. But that was the only family that I’d ever seen. I paused though at the end of the car, ten years I hadn’t been here. I’d tried to forget some of the things that had happened. Some of the people I’d met and hopefully wouldn’t meet tonight.

“Cas?” Dean asked.

“Sorry, I just…”

I felt his hand gently slide into mine and tighten. It felt very warm and comforting; the way he held my hand was gentle as well.

“You aren’t here alone and if you want to leave, just tell me and we’ll go.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

He did not release my hand though, held it as we crossed the parking lot and even inside. We paused by the table to get name tags. The girl there didn’t even seem to recognize me, but that wasn’t unusual to me.

They had chosen a black and red theme, which were the school colors. Bright red balloons, napkins, and other assorted decorations were all over. It was done tastefully and we both agreed on that point. We hadn’t been inside but a few moments when I heard my name being called.

“Cas!”

I turned but knew it was Charlie; leave it to her to find me that fast in a place this packed. It seemed most everyone was already here. But, when she reached us she paused.

“And…Dean?”

“Hello Charlie.” He said.

“I knew Cas was coming but you didn’t tell me you were bringing anyone.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Well, mission accomplished. I recommend the punch.”

She gave me an eye wiggle before she headed back toward a group of girls, some I recognized as her friends from then. For about an hour we roamed around, Dean was great with conversation and most wanted to know about the book I’d written. It was nice!

“I’m going to get us some more punch. Don’t go anywhere, I may not find you!” Dean said.

“Okay.”

I was in a conversation with Angela, who was impressed by the book. But she eventually moved on and I was just waiting for Dean to return. I saw him before he saw me and fuck he was the last person I ever wanted to see! I wanted to bolt before he noticed me, but the cheshire grin told me he’d spotted me. If I ran, Dean wouldn’t know where to find me either.

“Cassie, it’s good to see you. I didn’t think you’d be here since you haven’t showed up for any of the others you were invited to.”

I was wishing I hadn’t even shown up here. Where was Dean?

“Hello Robert. Charlie convinced me to show up.”

I was regretting it more and more as the memories of my time with Robert were beginning to surface. I felt his hand on my arm. I tried to pull away but his grip only got tighter.

“Maybe you should have stayed at home Cassie. I can’t imagine that being here alone is fun, well, unless you wanted to come back to my place. We could have some real fun.”

His touch felt wrong and it was reminding me of the times he’d caused pain by his touch. Fuck, I was stuck here and I couldn’t fucking move. As if I was a teenager again. But he leaned in a bit closer to me.

“What’s wrong Cassie? Did you finally realize that no one else would love you like me? That no one would want you?”

It wasn’t like I hadn’t tried! But I couldn’t say anything, I felt so…uncomfortable. I could feel the pain when I’d finally ended it with him. The days I’d spent in the hospital because of him.

“I don’t know what I saw in you. I really don’t. I don’t think anyone would ever see anything in you. So plain, so ordinary and a writer? No one will love you Cassie, not like I did.”

I was paralyzed in this spot but I felt the strong hand slide across my lower back, I feared for a moment it was Robert’s friend but when I looked warm, green eyes were looking at me. Dean was standing beside me.

*Dean*

The line had been long and Charlie had talked my ear off, but I kept Cas in my view because I knew he just didn’t want to be here. I got two glasses of punch but finished mine while Charlie talked to me. I wasn’t even sure what she was talking about. But, I kept my eyes on Castiel and I saw when the man approached him. The way his face seemed to just fall said that this man was trouble. I just left Charlie mid sentence. As soon as I got to Cas my arm went around his waist without thought.

He tensed at first but then he looked at me and when he realized who was putting their arm around him he relaxed a bit. I could also feel him almost sway into me, it felt right.

“Hey Babe, sorry it took me so long. Charlie stopped me.”

My eyes fell to the hand still touching his other arm and I didn’t know where the growl came from, but it was there! I felt Cas shiver some beside me, but I doubted that was from fear.

“Come on babe, I don’t think you or I have anything to say to him.” I handed Cas his punch and tried to move us away.

The man made no effort to let go of his arm. “Who is this Cassie? Are you so desperate you had to hire someone to come with you tonight?”

I could feel Cas trying to move away. I pulled him closer to me as best I could.

“Please, let go of my dates arm.” I was polite but stern, but didn’t like how he was treating Castiel.

I could see the change in his eyes and his grip on Cas get stronger! “I don’t think you have any say on what goes on between Cassie and I. Tell him Cassie.”

I looked to Castiel. Would he tell me to leave? I wasn’t sure where this was going, but I was ready to defend him if need be.

“Let go of me Robert!” Cas tried to pull his arm back but this guy wouldn’t let go.

It happened so fast! Robert pushed me back hard enough to cause me to fall and at the same time he yanked Cas close enough that their bodies were touching.

“You should know to never talk to me that way! It seems you need a reminder on how to behave!”

I could see his hand was balled into a fist and he was going to hit him. Anger boiled through my veins but before I could even stand up Cas threw his drink all over him and kneed him hard between the legs. “Fuck you, Robert. I am not scared of you anymore!”

I was seeing red though; I wanted to knock Robert’s lights out. Before I could get to Robert though Cas was in front of me, holding me back and I could see some other men coming toward us. I tried to get around him so I could finish Robert off, but he wouldn’t let me. Instead he pulled me out into the hallway!

“Castiel! Let me back in there! He had no right putting his hands on you and talking to you that way!”

I tried again to move but he pushed me against the wall and looked me dead in the eyes. For a moment I froze. His blue eyes captivated me in a way they never had before.

“Cas let me go bac…” His lips crashed with mine. It wasn’t just any kiss, this had passion and depth. I was a little shocked, but I also loved it.

When he began to pull away I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him back to me, kissing him with a need I’d never felt before. I couldn’t get enough of the soft sweet lips. I felt his hands moving on my back. I let my hands move from his waist to his back but my right hand snuck down over the jean clad ass and he didn’t even stop me.

The kiss lasted a few more minutes before we both needed air! “Wow.” That was the only word I could remember!

“I…didn’t even think before doing that. It just…happened. I...I’m sorry. You’re reaction is very welcoming, but I expected to be punched.”

There was a mixture of lust and confusion written in his eyes. I moved to grab his hand before he got too far away. “I don’t advertise that I am bi-sexual. But, truth is Castiel; I’ve had a bit of a crush on you for a while now. I just wasn’t sure if the feelings were mutual.” I gave him a half grin.

He smiled and his fingers wrapped easily around mine. “The feeling is mutual. Thank you for sticking up for me back there.”

“I didn’t do anything, you kicked ass. I assume this Robert guy is an ex?”

“Yes. It was a bad relationship. I’m not normally that aggressive; I guess being around you gave me the courage I needed. It felt amazing.”

“Seriously Cas, he was wrong. You are not ordinary you are amazing.”

“No one else has stayed…” He mumbled.

Fuck! I didn’t like the dip in his voice. I leaned in and kissed him again but instead of pulling back I hovered a few millimeters from his lips. “Perhaps, you haven’t asked the right one.”

His eyes moved to meet mine but I could still see the deep hurt in them.

“I’m not sure that you would and I don’t deserve happiness. I’m just a boring writer, nothing special. He made sure I never forgot that.”

“You deserve happiness Castiel. You are not boring and you are special. He may see you that way but I don’t. I see a wonderful man who is smart, funny, caring, intelligent, hot as hell and you are a damn amazing kisser. I have read your books Castiel; they may be the only books I’ve read.”

I smiled and moved him closer to me, could feel his hands move a bit more behind me and I moved mine onto his back.

“Do you really want to be with me?”

“I wouldn’t be here with you if I didn’t. But, I don’t want him to ruin this night for you. So, tell me what I need to do to make you smile at me like you did earlier, to bring back that spark in your gorgeous eyes and to maybe even bring this blush a bit deeper.”

His cheeks darkened some at my words and that was one check out of three.

“You’re serious?”

“Yes.”

“A dance.”

Well, that could be arranged. I had to separate though just to open the door some so the music could float out and luck had it, a slow song was about to play. I moved back to him and moved him right back against me, because let’s face it my dance skills consisted of swaying mostly.

“Was this what you had in mind?”

He laid his head down on my shoulder. “Yes.”

Again, we mostly swayed to the beat but that was fine. I found that I really liked the way he was holding onto me, the way his head rested on my shoulder, and when the song ended I could see that sparkle back and even the smile. Three for three, I was on a roll!

“Would you like to return to the reunion now? I’m here Castiel; I won’t let him hurt you. I won’t allow anyone in there to hurt you or mess this up.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Okay.”

As we walked back into the main gym Charlie came running up to us! “CAS! What the hell happened?! Robert was talking shit about you but he left pissed off, limping a little, and talking like a high pitched bitch.”

We both laughed. “Cas can fill you in tomorrow Charlie, but right now we need food.”

“And I believe another dance is owed.” Cas said.

We got some finger foods, because the organizers clearly thought we were all children. After a snack he got me to dance more and I was just glad he was having a great time. He asked if I minded leaving about ten though and well, I didn’t mind one bit.

We were both starving so the first objective was to get real food and real drinks! I went to my favorite diner and we got to have a good conversation about interests or his stories. I drove him home after dinner and even walked him to the door, real gentleman like.

“Thank you Dean. I had a really good time.”

“I’m glad you did. I am serious Cas; I would like a second date.”

I’m sure the blush and smile was my indication, but I waited for words.

“I would like that as well.”

“Good. I haven’t found many men attractive but you…you are beyond hot.”

The blush deepened and I leaned in and kissed him again.

“Proper end of date etiquette.”

“I’m all for proper.”

“How about dinner tomorrow?”

*Cas*

I ran my tongue across my lips and watched his eyes follow the movement. If I were being honest I was afraid Robert may return.

“How about you come inside and I’ll cook you breakfast in the morning?”

He blinked and honestly I was surprised by my own boldness! But my fears ebbed away as he smiled.

“You fix breakfast...I'll fix dinner.”

“I can do that.”

I got my keys and unlocked the door, holding it open so he could come inside. I was sure the amused look said he didn’t expect this invitation. But I just wasn’t ready to be alone yet. 

“I have drinks in the fridge. Beer, water, tea, milk and maybe some juice.”

“A beer would be fine.”

I stepped into the small kitchen space and got two from the fridge and then returned. We sat on the couch but at opposite ends. I watched him take a few sips from the bottle. 

“I didn’t think I'd ever be on your couch.” He said.

I could feel the slight warmth in my face. "I can’t say I haven’t thought about it.”

Where the hell was this boldness coming from?!?!

His brow rose. “Oh?”

My cheeks got warmer. "Yeah, we um...weren’t like this though.”

He took another long, slow drink. I think he did that on purpose.

“Well, Castiel, how were we?”

“You were in the center of the sofa and not sitting sideways.”

He sat the bottle down and moved gracefully to the center of the sofa. Legs slightly spread and he looked at me.

“If I'm here...where are you?”

I took another swallow and wondered if the punch was spiked. I was having all sorts of confidence here. I moved carefully to be straddling his lap. I could feel how tight the pants got across my thighs and ass. 

“I'm usually here. But...sometimes I’m in your position.”

“That is a good spot. Are we just sitting here like this?”

I slid a bit closer and leaned over, using the back of the sofa as a prop. I felt his hands moved from the sofa to my mid thigh and just rest there. I leaned in very close. Loving the way this felt. How green his eyes looked, how they sparkled. 

“Do you need me to tell you what’s next?”

He barely shook his head. “I think I got the general idea.”

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. Tasting the beer and something sweeter which could just be him. After a few moments I moved my hands into his hair, scratching lightly at his neck. I relaxed a little more which sunk me lower in his lap, my knees moving out some. I could feel his hands moving all along my thighs.

I had to pull back for air and I felt a squeeze to both thighs. “You have the best thighs, has anyone ever said that?”

I shook my head as the blush grew deeper. But I wanted more and moved back to his lips. It had been a long time since I'd had a real make out session. But I felt his hands roam around my hips and settle on my ass. I couldn’t say I didn’t want that. I moved my own to explore the firmness of his chest, the arms I'd watched more than I could count.

I could hear moans and I was sure some of them were mine. But I felt him try to pull me closer, I moved my legs to accommodate that but we both heard the sound.

Several seconds later I could feel air all across my ass and the tips of his fingers were no longer on the material of my pants, but on my underwear.

“Uh...Cas?”

“I don’t think my pants were meant for this position.”

We both laughed and it felt good. I was sure my face was redder as well. But he held me here for a moment.

“Castiel, is this something you truly want? For me to stay that is. I don’t want you to feel like it’s required or anything. I’m not going to lie; I kind of want to know what you look like in the mornings.”

I blushed. “I do want you to stay. It’s lonely at night and I’ve enjoyed your company and this little session. Maybe with clothes? I have some pajamas that would fit you well. I also have a little fear that Robert may attempt something. It’s unlikely but I know how he is.”

He moved his hands to my face and gently cupped it, following with a soft kiss.

“I won’t let him hurt you. I think slowly is also good. I have really enjoyed this as well. I am fine to sleep out here if you’d prefer.”

“No…no...I am okay sharing my bed.”

“Okay. And next time I'll bring an overnight bag.”

Next time...I liked the sound of that. 

He ended up helping me get up and I didn't mind that he saw the orange briefs I had worn. He giggled when he saw them and I smiled. The entire back had ripped at the seam. He, however, waited in the living room while I changed into sleep pants and a t-shirt. I got a pair of the black sleep pants with red peppers on them and a white t-shirt. I let him change alone as well before I returned to the room.

He let me choose the side of the bed and once we were both lying I scooted back against him. 

“Good night Castiel.”

“Good night Dean.”

Sleep came quickly for us both. 


End file.
